


Romantic Robbery

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week Three of Quarantine [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), The Muppets - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Kermit the Frog, Timothée Chalamet/Troy Bolton
Series: Week Three of Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Romantic Robbery

It’s a usual Monday morning at the precinct. Troy Bolton slams down his briefcase before collapsing in his chair, clearly tired.  
“Tired already? It’s barely Monday.”  
“Timmy, you know I love you but please, I need some quiet”  
Timothee Chalamet and Troy Bolton have been the best pair of detective in the last decade, but this recent case has obviously taken a toll on Troy.  
“I’m sorry for snapping Timmy, I know we’re all in this together. How could we have no evidence? There have been 15 robberies, and it seems like only one man did it.”  
Troy’s desperation is clear, and Timothee attempts to comfort him with a gentle touch. They stay there, looking at each other for a little too long.  
Timothee is the first one to break contact and leaves while making up an excuse about getting coffee or going to the bathroom.  
Troy sighs and puts his head in his palms, blushing but also clearly frustrated.  
“He’s still pulling away?”

Troy turns around to see Raymond, the precinct gossip, trying to get more information.  
Troy sighs,”Yeah, it’s been months of back and forth. I know our love is growing stronger, but he seems to continue to pull away. It’s getting harder for him to hide it, and I want him to be fully open. I think I’m falling for him, but it’s hard for me to read his emotions. I don’t know if it’s the case or if he has someone else.”  
“You know, you could just ask him.”  
“I know, I know, this case is just so important, I don’t want to lose focus”  
“There will always be another case, just promise me you tell him once this case is over.”  
“You’re just saying that because you have money on the line”  
“Just do it!” Raymond says as he leaves to go back to his beloved computer. 

Troy knows the office has been betting on when he and Timothee would get together, they hadn’t been very discrete about it. Troy knows that his feelings are there, and will be harder to conceal as time goes on.

Just as his mind wanders, he gets a call. The robber has hit again.  
Timothee and Troy jump in the car at full speed downtown, to the biggest bank in the area.  
Something’s different this crime scene, this time, there’s a casualty.  
An older man, around 40, lies dead on the ground.  
“All of his hits have been bloodless so far, why change it now?” asks Troy.  
“Maybe there were some complications, he’s clearly getting more confident”  
“That could be good for us, he’s targeting riskier banks, he may mess up soon.”  
Troy pauses for a second and sees a shiny metal in the corner of the room.  
“Timmy, look! Evidence, for the first time. It seems sentimental too, a small bracelet with the letter K and T carved into it.”  
Troy sees Timmy’s eyes widen.  
“I know you’re shocked, but come see! We could maybe finally catch our guy”

After sweeping the area, no other traces could be found, and they both head back to the precinct.  
Troy stares at Timmy for a bit, seeing his hands fall so graciously on the wheel, his eyes so focused. There was just something about him.  
Timmy turns to him,” You okay man?”  
“Uh yeah, I’m fine. Just zoning out. I have an idea, let’s grab some food before we head back.”  
“Ok sure, let’s stop at that pizza place you love.”  
“You know me best.”  
Troy stares out the window while letting out a small sigh.

After eating their pizza, they head back to the precinct, the sun is starting to go down and shines through the windows of the precinct.  
As they sit down, Troy asks “Hey did you ask them to get the bracelet sent to the lab? Or just bagged up for evidence?”  
“Oh, just evidence, I’m quite familiar with jewelers around town, I wanted to see if I could bring it to a jeweler to get it examined first. He may know the manufacturer and the seller could help us track it down. I’ll go as soon as I’m done and I’ll call you with any info I find.”  
“I still think sending it to the lab would be better but I trust you. Want me to come with you?”  
“I just don’t think our guy is in our databases, he seems too good at what he does. I got it though, how about you stay here and look at our list of suspects with K or T names.”

Timothee finishes typing and gathers his things to leave. But before he heads out, he gives one longing glance at Troy. The quickly disappearing sun illuminating his concentrated face. 

As he finally leaves, Raymond comes up to Troy.  
“So? You guys were gone for a long time, anything happened that may make me money?”  
“I don’t know Raymond, I’m conflicted. I just want to focus on the case right now.”  
“Okay, okay, tell me if anything happens!”

An hour passes and Troy gets a call from Timothee.  
“Troy! Oh my god, you will never believe what happened! I think someone stole the bracelet when I was on my way to the jeweler.”  
“Do you think it’s that bastard whole stole it? Did you see anyone? God, we almost had him!”  
“I didn’t see anything, I know it’s so frustrating. Don’t worry, we’ll catch him.”  
“You’re right, as always. Anyway, just head home, I’ll wrap things up here.”  
“Ok, see you tomorrow.”  
“Love you, see you tomorrow.”

As he hung up, they both felt something. Troy and Timmy had always said “I love you” to each other, mostly in a friendly way. This time, it was different. The tone of voice was obvious enough for both of them to stop and stare at their phones, even if no one was on the line. 

In the middle of the night, they got an anonymous tip about these robberies. The next hit would in 24 hours, this time, targeting the richest man in the city. 

As they both arrive at the office, they immediately realize who the next target will be.  
It’s Nick Jonas, the owner of the biggest concrete manufacturer, known for his cruel treatment of his workers.  
“Ok, so we need to get as much backup, right? I won’t let him get away with this”  
“Troy, calm down. We don’t know anything about this tip, and too many cops may scare him off, let’s just both go and have a stakeout”  
“You’re right. Let’s go now.”  
“In a sec, I gotta make a quick phone call.”

As Troy paces around, Raymond interrupts him.  
“Anything happened? He seems to be avoiding your glance.”  
“I may have told him I loved him, accidentally.”  
“You guys always say you love each other. You’ve been partners for four years now, it’s natural.”  
“No, this was different. It just was.”

Before Raymond could continue, Timothee walks over Troy, a little shaken.  
“You okay? You seem sad.”  
“Oh no, it’s nothing, just nervous to catch this guy.”  
“Well, let’s head out then.”

They arrive, and everything seems quiet. They sit in silence until Troy decides to break it.  
“Hey, I have to tell you something. I was going to wait after the case but I can’t wait.”  
“Now? We’re in the middle of a stakeout.”  
“I need to tell you now Timmy. I think I’m falling in love with you. Before you say anything, I know you have something for me too. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I just want to look at you forever.”  
Timothee sits there, stunned.  
“I-uh-wasn’t expecting that. I mean, it’s complicated. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything but there’s just—”  
Timothee is interrupted by a large noise coming from Nick Jonas’s building.

“Finish that sentence later, let’s go.”

As they scrambled out of the car, they see a green figure rushing out and getting into a car.  
“Back to the car, let’s go, let’s go!” screams Troy.

They chase this car down, as the rain sets in, making it a lot harder to navigate the busy streets.  
“Don’t let him get across the border Timmy!” Troy says, full of adrenaline, so close to finally catching this criminal.

After what seems like forever, they reach the border, and Timmy gets out. Instead of taking out his gun, he goes towards the man, laughing.  
“God Kermit, I missed you.”  
“I missed you too honey, I never want to be apart again.”  
Kermit and Timothee kiss, clearly forgetting the circumstances they are in. 

Troy stands by, shocked. Finally, he snaps out of it and cocks his gun, tears rolling down his face.  
“How could you betray me like this? My own partner! We had something!”  
Timothee takes a step forwards, hands in the air.  
“Look, Troy, I always loved Kermit. I did start to have feelings for you, and this is why this is so hard. I have to leave Troy. If you love me, or if you care about me, you’ll let me leave.”  
“You’re just a coward! Where you in on the robberies? Is that why the bracelet was stolen? God, Timothee, how could you help steal all that money?”  
“I didn’t have a choice. Kermit was just helping me. My mom is sick, and I didn’t have the money to pay for her treatment. I was desperate. Kermit and I came up with this plan about four years ago.”  
“Was all of this a lie! A lie to get the money? Did you even like me?”  
Troy collapses to the ground, his tears mixing with the rain.  
“Look, Troy, calm down. It was at first. But I slowly grew fond of you, and I didn’t know what to do about it. I had to continue the plan.”  
Timothee starts crying, and slowly walks over to Troy. He pulls out his gun.  
“This is why this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do.” 

With one shot, Troy lays dead on the ground. Timothee wipes his tears and heads over to Kermit.  
“I know that was hard for you but we have each other now,” Kermit tells him while holding him tightly.  
“I love you, Kermit”  
“I love you, Timmy”

With one last glance to Troy, they both leave the country, never to be seen again.


End file.
